femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Mullane (Perception)
Bonnie Mullane (Meg Steedle) is the main villainess from "Painless," episode 3.02 of Perception (airdate June 24, 2014). She is the sister of AUSA attorney Linda Mullane, who collapsed and died during the trial proceedings of sex trafficker Cyrus Dunham. Linda was shot to death, but regarding how that could have happened inside the courtroom, it was revealed by Dr. Daniel Pierce that she had Congenital Analgesia, a disorder that prevents sufferers from feeling pain, which meant that she was shot somewhere else and didn't know it. Bonnie had the same disorder, though she kept hers hidden due to the later revelation that she was connected to the murder of drug dealer Victor Ochoa. Linda was the prosecutor against Ochoa, but he ended up going free due to an error. She later vented about it to Bonnie, and afterwards, Bonnie found an article about a group of "superheroes" in training, known as the Shadow League. Bonnie spoke to one member, The Ghost (real name George Menckens), via emails about Ochoa, and that led to The Ghost confronting Ochoa and shooting him to death with a silencer. Bonnie used the name "Painless" in her conversation with The Ghost, and after learning about Ochoa's death, the villainess expressed excitement, but ignored Ghost's emails out of fear that she'd be connected. Unbeknownst to Bonnie, The Ghost found Linda in a parking lot--under the belief that she ''was "Painless"--and told her what he did. When Linda freaked out and threatened to take him down, she ended up shot and (eventually) killed by The Ghost. Bonnie was interviewed by Dr. Daniel Pierce and Kate Moretti about the murder of her sister, and later on, she was under the belief that Cyrus had killed her. After hearing about Cyrus' acquittal and finding his address, the evil Bonnie left her home late one night and shot Cyrus to death in front of his home, firing several shots at him. The Ghost was taken in after the Shadow League logo was found spray painted in both murder scenes, and though he was revealed as Ochoa and Linda's killer, it would be Bonnie who was revealed as Cyrus' assailant. Pierce and Kate returned to Bonnie's home and informed her that George had killed her sister, with Pierce revealing her identity as "Painless" when he jabbed her hand with a statue, with Bonnie not feeling a thing. Bonnie confessed to the conversations with The Ghost, which ended up getting Ochoa killed, while also breaking down and blaming herself for Linda's death, as Pierce stated that Linda didn't call the cops because she figured that Bonnie was "Painless." Pierce informed Bonnie that Linda's death wasn't her fault, but she did kill Cyrus, and regarding that murder, Bonnie stated that she wasn't sorry that Cyrus was dead. Afterwards, Bonnie was arrested for the murders, and was taken into custody. Trivia * Meg Steedle also appeared on ''Body of Proof as the evil Heather Clayton. Quotes * "He deserved justice. Then he got off. So somebody had to punish him, right? I got Cyrus' address from my sister's files. I went there. I'd never done anything before. I was always too scared... not like Linda. And for once in my life, I took action. And you know what? I'm not sorry he's dead." (Bonnie Mullane confessing to killing Cyrus Dunham) Gallery Bonnie Murderess.gif|Bonnie shooting and killing Cyrus Dunham Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Redhead Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested